Going Muggle For a Day
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: "You'll never make it," She taunted. "You could never be a muggle for a day." Could also be called "Knives Are Sharp For a Reason" or "Never Let the Power of Eye Persuasion Get to You".


**Going Muggle For a Day**

**Summary: "You'll never make it," She taunted. "You could never be a muggle for a day."**

**Could also be called "Knives Are Sharp For a Reason" or "Never Let the Power of Eye Persuasion Get to You"**

**Disclaimer: You really ought to know the drill by now. I do not own. Unfortunately… **

**A/N: It's a bit OOC, but who cares, right? :D Right, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Percy knew that someday there would be a moment he'd regret that Audrey was a muggle.<p>

Don't misunderstand; Percy loves Audrey will all his heart. He loves the unique way she dresses, the natural way her brunette hair flows like the current of a river, and he absolutely adores her sparkling jade colored eyes. They don't have much in common, but it's that that grounds them together; almost as if they are yin and yang.

They are two different people; that much is blatantly obvious. She's more reckless than he'd ever dream of being, and he's more a stickler for rules than she'd care for. But her recklessness allows Percy to let loose; and the way he abides by the book, so to say, keeps Audrey from doing something she'd regret. But that isn't the only way they are different from each other; oh no, there's plenty of differences between the couple. The biggest distinction between them is quite large indeed: he's magic, and Audrey is not.

Percy never minded this fact before. He honestly didn't care if he could Apparate or make things fly and she couldn't. Audrey never gave it a second thought either. She found what he could do interesting but also thought it was like cheating in a way.

And that's what brought Percy in this situation.

The day started off normally enough. It was his day off and they were spending it together. The two had sat down on the couch and just talked— something they didn't get to do often, as Percy's job at the Ministry of Magic was more demanding than ever lately. It was a shock that he even had the day off today. He never questioned it, though, but was just thankful he didn't have to go into work today.

Audrey, the clumsy woman he loved to death, had stretched her legs out on the coffee table and managed to accidently knock her coffee cup off and onto the floor, breaking it and spilling the dark liquid onto the carpet. She cursed herself and went to clean up the mess when Percy stopped her.

"Wait," he'd said, and took out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the liquid vanished right out of the carpet. Another wave of his wand and a softly uttered 'Reparo' put the cup back into its original state. He pocketed his wand and turned back to Audrey as if it was nothing—because, to him, it really wasn't—but she wasn't as impressed.

"Look at you!" she said shrilly. "Magic isn't the answer to everything, Perce! I could have easily cleaned it up and got the stain out without the use of your wand."

Percy was baffled. Why would one want to waste time cleaning it up by hand when he could just as easily clean it up with magic? Percy was not always one for cutting corners, sometimes he'd even insist to clean it up the muggle way, but this was special circumstances. Every once in a blue moon did he get a day off and this was a time they should spend together doing the things couples do and not cleaning up accidental messes! Magic was the quickest way to fix it, so he did it, to give them more time to spend together. He told Audrey this, but she only scoffed.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You just don't want to do things the 'muggle way', correct? You just like taking the easy way out! Well, I beg to differ. I think it's a good thing you learn to do things the 'muggle way'. "

"I know how to do things without magic, Audrey; I just thought this would save us some time—"

"But that's cheating, Perce, and I don't want you to cheat with magic. You do, though, and it bothers me! You shouldn't. I bet you don't even know how to do things without magic!" She was now spitting out wild accusations. Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Audrey had never been this hostile towards magic before. Something was definitely not right in this situation, but he didn't have chance to ponder it. It was then she said the words that Percy knew he should not have listened to:

"You could never live without magic for a day."

He became indignant. "Of course I could!" he sputtered. "Why wouldn't I be able to? It's not that difficult, Aud!"

She just chuckled. "Not difficult? Perhaps not for me; for you though, I disagree." There was a slight glint in her eyes, a mischievous glint worthy of a Slytherin or even his twin brothers. He noticed it immediately and instantly was wary. Whatever she was planning, he did not want to be a part of it. He absolutely refused to fall into her trap, a trap that would surely end up with him absolutely and entirely embarrassed. He wouldn't fall for it, he would not! Audrey advanced upon him slowly, like a cat stalking a mouse, the glint in her jade eyes bright and unmistakable. She closed in upon him, nose almost touching his. She then purred, "I dare you to not use this"—Audrey reached into his pocket and pulled the wand out—"or any other form of magic for one day. Then we'll see whose right. Deal?"

Her eyes bore into Percy's and he melted into putty in her hands. His one weakness, her beautiful eyes, had brought him down. She knew just as well as he did that she could get almost anything from him by using the power of her eyes. Percy swallowed, and nodded. "Alright," he said shakily, trying his best to look anywhere than the fierce power of persuasion in her eyes, "I'll do it."

That was the moment he regretted falling in love with a persuasive muggle like Audrey.

They agreed that under no circumstances was he to do anything magical. He would do everything muggles did around the house on a normal day, with no magic to help him. Audrey would keep his wand with her as the day progressed and Percy would have no access to it. Percy, being the stubborn Weasley he is, set these terms. He wanted to prove that she was wrong and he could do anything and everything just as well as a muggle can.

In the back of his mind while he made these terms, Percy had a feeling he'd regret his choice. He just hoped that gut feeling was wrong.

"You'll never make it," she taunted. "You could never be a muggle for a day."Percy feared she could be right, but the thought was instantly pushed from his mind. He was determined to prove her wrong.

It was easy enough in the beginning. She made him do laundry, wash the dishes, and clean the living room without magic. He did well at first and actually didn't manage to break or ruin anything. He had to admit it, he was proud of himself! Audrey even begrudgingly admitted he was doing well so far. But then she got that familiar glint in her eyes, and Percy was instantly worried.

"You have one last test," she declared. "You have to fix something for the both of us to eat and enjoy together. No magic whatsoever."

Percy paled. He had never been one to cook. His mother was the best cook he knew but he had not inherited those genes. He could never even manage to use magic to help him cook, and now he didn't even have that luxury!

He considered dropping out. He considered quitting. It was the most logical choice, Percy was no cook! He couldn't pull this off. But, the Weasley stubbornness inside him told him to suck it up and do it! He had to prove Audrey wrong, and nothing could stop him! With that thought, Percy nodded and strolled purposefully into the kitchen.

There, he faltered.

What in the world is he going to prepare?

One look at the smirk on Audrey's face told him just how much faith she had in him. He took a deep breath. _I can do this_, he told himself. With that thought, he looked into the refrigerator for any ideas as to what he could prepare. The only things he found was a small plastic container with caramel in it, a couple of apples near that, some wine and butterbeer, and cheese. Percy sighed. Great. Just what he needed. A fridge full of nothing.

He just about turned around and told Audrey he gave up when a voice in his stopped him.

_She never said it had to be a fancy meal,_ it said to him._ She just said something for the two of you to eat. _

The voice was right, he had to admit. He didn't have to make anything gourmet. All he needed to do was fix something simple.

With that thought in mind, Percy determinedly grabbed two apples and a knife from the drawer. Audrey raised an eyebrow in question but he ignored her. He set an apple before him on the counter and began slicing it with ease.

The knife went through it easily, albeit a bit too easily. He cut the apple into large slices, but it wasn't good enough for him. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to make them smaller. He gripped the knife and sliced the apple slice in half, making two slices. He nodded to himself, mentally saying that it was cut good enough as he placed it onto a plate.

Percy grabbed another apple slice and started to cut it in half. The apple slice wasn't cut perfectly, so he couldn't just slice it in half. The whole plan was to make slices to dip into the caramel sauce and if he cut it in half, it would become a cube. From experience, Percy knew that scooping caramel with a cubed shaped apple slice did little good. He decided that he would ever so carefully cut through the side, slicing it in half that way.

He held the apple down so it would not slip and carefully sawed the knife through it. It got stuck for a brief second, and a split second of common sense told him that if he pushed the knife harder, it would slice through fast and cut the left thumb that was holding it down. In that split second, he removed his thumb and the knife did exactly as his common sense told him it would. It slipped through the apple with ease so quickly it sliced only a shaving off the top of the slice. Percy breathed a sigh of relief for the quick thinking and reflexes on his part. He could have cut himself!

Percy looked down at the apple slice. It was in the same shape as before, a shape no good for dipping. He shook his head and brought the knife back to the apple. Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice screamed at him that he was tempting fate and should just give it up, already having narrowly escaping cutting his thumb off. But Percy, being the stubborn sod he is, ignored it.

He placed the knife as he had before, on the side of the slice, and drew it towards his chest. It went through too fast for him to react and the next thing he knew, it went right into his thumb. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he drew his thumb back in a flash, throwing the knife down, and shoving his offended appendage into his mouth.

He began sucking his thumb, somehow thinking this would help it stop bleeding. After a moment of sucking on it, he pulled it out of his mouth only to see it continue to bleed even worse. "Damn it!" he cried, and promptly shoved it back in his mouth.

Audrey was next to him in a flash. "Perce?" she asked, her eyes wide and scared for him. "Are you alright?"

Percy nodded, thumb in his mouth and sucking with all his might. _Come on_, he shouted mentally to his thumb as if it could reply, _stop it! This is not the time to bleed! I'm trying to prove a point here!_

Audrey didn't buy it for a minute. "Percy," she spoke with an even voice, something he was sure was supposed to soothe him. "Let me see it."

He shook his head with vigor and kept his thumb firmly in his mouth.

"Percy," she said tightly, "this is no time to be stubborn. Let me see it."

He pulled the thumb out long enough to say, "No!" before putting it back.

It was enough time for Audrey to see all the blood. "Oh, Perce!" she cried, fumbling around for something in her pocket. "This is all my fault!"

_Your fault? _Percy asked her in his head, as he was not about to remove his thumb again to speak aloud. The expression on his face spoke his thoughts for him.

"Yes, Perce, my fault! I shouldn't have convinced you to be a muggle for day! I only did it so you could do a little work around the house for me!" she admitted, eyes tearing up with remorse as she pulled out his wand. "I didn't want you to do it with magic though, just so you could see all the things I have to do while you're at work! Oh, it was a stupid idea! I'm so sorry!"

Percy longed to comfort her, tell her it was fine, he wasn't angry, and that she didn't have to get so upset. However, panic was starting to set in. He snatched his wand from her and pulled the thumb from his mouth. He pointed his wand at it and spoke a blood halting charm. The flow of blood stopped instantly and Percy breathed another sigh of relief.

That relief was quickly replaced by more panic.

"My thumb!" he screamed shrilly. "What if I cut the top off of it? Audrey, I need the tip of my thumb! Oh, hell, now I won't be able to use it! I cannot function without that! My thumb! What am I going to do without it? Oh, _Merlin_—"

"Percival!" Audrey cut in sharply, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Calm. Down."

Percy blinked. Calm down? His thumb was going to come off and she was telling him to calm down?

Wait, did she just call him 'Percival'? _Percival! _She _knows _just how much he hates that name! "My name is Percy!" He insisted, although he knew full well this was not the time to be indignant about his first name. 'Percy' had always been a nickname; no one ever called him 'Percival' anymore. He could scarcely believe Audrey would pull that on him _now_, of all times!

"Percival Ignatius Weasley, calm yourself down right now!" She yelled, giving him a stern look that rivaled his mother. _That's scary_, he thought.

"Now is really not the time to be pulling out the full name card!" He shouted in return. "The tip of my thumb might come off any moment now!"

Audrey scoffed and snatched his hand. "Calm down," she repeated slowly, looking it over. "Look here, you've just cut a couple layers of skin. It's not deep enough for stitches though, thank god. Relax, Perce, you'll be fine."

"What the hell are stitches!" He asked, eyes wide. He had a feeling he didn't want to know. Shaking his head, he gave up on that question. "I don't know how to heal cuts! Now what will I do?"

"Please, Percy, what do you think muggles do when they get cuts? I'll get the first aid-kit." She left quickly, but was back with some medical supplies faster than she left. "Give me your thumb," she ordered, leading him back to the couch. They both sat and Percy obediently gave her his hand. She took it gingerly, and grabbed a stick-like thing that reminded Percy of a q-tip.

"What's that?" He questioned.

Audrey rolled it around the cut. "It's glue," she told him, and blew softly on it.

"Why are you blowing on it?"

"I'm trying to get it to dry a little quicker. Now, relax, will you? You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, his panic crawling back. "It won't come off or anything?"

"No, Perce," she stated softly, chuckling a bit. "You'll be just fine. I promise."

Percy nodded, accepting this. He trusted her judgment. He watched as she continued to patch him up and proceeded to place a band-aid over his wound. "Keep this on, and let the glue dry. Later we'll change the bandage. For now, though, it's going to be just fine." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I tricked you into doing this in the first place. I never thought you'd cut yourself!"

Percy chuckled a bit. The panic from the event was slowly leaving him and he was relaxing more now that he was sure he'd be okay. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "It's fine, love. You didn't mean any harm. Truth be told, it was kind of fun doing things the muggle way. Though, I really wish that I knew some good healing charms!"

Audrey laughed, and took his good hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Me too. But really, Percy, you should know by now that knives are sharp for a reason! What were you thinking?"

He shrugged. "I dunno," he admitted. "I just wanted to do it right."

"Well, I admire that you tried. Next time be more careful!"

Percy grinned. "Yes, love. Although, there won't be a next time—I am never cooking again!"

"Cooking?" Audrey repeated, giggling. "That was not cooking! You were cutting an apple! That's elementary, love!"

Percy scoffed. "Was not."

"Men," she sighed. She then looked at up him, that glint in her eyes once more appearing. "Shall we go finish making your gourmet meal?"

"Oh, no!" Percy exclaimed. "I am _never_ eating an apple again! No way in hell!"

Audrey giggled and danced her way into the kitchen.

_Oh, woman,_ Percy thought, cradling his thumb as he watched her bounce away. _You are the limit!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for any mistakes. I actually did this yesterday to my thumb—the thumb I use to press the space bar with—so that is why there might be a lot of mistakes. I tried to fix them but I'm not perfect so… Ah well. **

**If you liked this, please check out my other stories! And if you have time, a review is greatly appreciated! Thanks(:**


End file.
